Sherwood the Infamous
'Sherwood the Infamous '(also known as '''Lafayette '''in the US) is the introductory episode for Sherwood (even though he was seen beforehand) and is the 9th episode of the 6th Season. Plot Sherwood is a narrow gauge engine who was purchased by Roger Brown. Hank was scared that he was going to replace him, because of the similar train route between Kirk Ronan and Crovan's Gate. However, Hank has recieved a new job and Sherwood and Hank are now very good friends. However, his best friend currently is Rusty. Both diesels, Rusty visited Sherwood while he worked on the Talyllyn Railway for three years while Douglas was being overhauled. Rusty wanted to tell all his friends at the sheds how they were in the good old days, however, they weren't able to when Millie pulled by with her 6:00 train to Ulfstead Castle. She looked at Sherwood with a very shocked look on her face, and then rushed away in a very scared manner. Sherwood was very puzzled by this, as any sane engine would be. He somehow recognizes the class but does not know why. A workman then walked up to him. "Your train is due to start in Kirk Ronan in half an hour. You better get over there soon, or who knows what your guard will do!" Sherwood then rolled away with his driver and fireman on board. Rusty didn't know what to think of the situation, but when Peter Sam rushed in to tell Rusty that Roger Brown will possibly get knighted, he didn't know what Sherwood was talking to him about, not to even mentioning his incident with Millie earlier. Connor was waiting at the level crossing in Kirk Ronan Harbor when Sherwood was coupled up to his train. "I am sorry if you've been here for a while but I happen to not to be familiar with you" Connor said to Sherwood. "What is your name?" "My names Sherwood and I am a new engine on this railway! I was bought so me, Fred, and Rheneas could run the line." "Oh, interesting. Does Millie also work here?" "Millie!" All of a sudden, he realized. "She was here earlier, frantically rushing all around this place! Heh, must have beat Duke's speed record!" Sherwood said nothing, for two possible reasons. First of all, his train needed to leave but more likely, the name "Millie" was going through his mind. Why? A long time ago, Sherwood, called LaFayette, was bought by the Trans-National Narrow Gauge Railway, which ran across the border of France and Luxembourg. Mostly owning steam engines when he was bought, after 30 years, Millie was the only one left. In 2007, when the railway was filing bankruptcy, LaFayette was very cocky and felt that if he didn't move quick, he would be scrapped. Millie was getting water at a water tower at the end of the line when LaFayette's brakes failed. Sliding and skidding on the rails, he bumped and bashed into Millie and crashed into the side of a mountain. LaFayette was not damaged at all. However, Millie was, and even though Millie's damages were not extreme, the railway didn't have the funds. All the diesels praised him, but LaFayette didn't like the praise at all, feeling disappointed in himself. However, the railway was closed only one year later. Millie, however, was purchased by Sir Robert Norramby and renovated for the renovation of Ulfstead Castle. LaFayette was sold to the Talyllyn Railway in 2010 and renamed Sherwood but was sold again in 2013. He was finally bought again by the Skarloey Railway and now, back to the story. After his train was finished being pulled to Lakeside Station, he finds Millie in her shed at Ulfstead Castle when Sherwood comes up. Millie, who is scared, asks him why he's here. Sherwood then explains to Millie why he's sorry and if she'll forgive him. "I don't blame you if you don't" he finishes. After a lot of thought , Millie finally forgives him but accidently calls him his old name, LaFayette. He corrects her but when she says it again, he finally realizes that shes forgiving the old him and giving the new him a chance. The next day, Connor was talking once again. He told Connor that everything was now fine and all the puddles were cleaned up. Then, Bill and Ben pulled up. "Who is this diesel?" asked Ben. "This is Sherwood." Connor stated quite firmly. "Anyway, why are you here? This is no place for Brendam's China Clay Engines!" "We have..... time off. Yes! Thats it! Also, why do you have such an attachment and praise for this new engines! Something must be up!" Bill responded quite loudly. "He just thinks he's being nice by complimenting the little runt. He must feel sorry for him" teased Ben. "If you feel sorry for him, what does he have? Jammed axle? Short term memory loss? Teething troubles?!? Ha ha!!!" chimed in Bill. "No! I don't even know what that is" Sherwood yelled. "It is when you have issues grabbing onto rails" answered Connor. "Oh, then don't these two engines have teething troubles? They seem to have trouble grasping onto things!" Sherwood then realized Millie said it, as she passed with her tour train that goes from Crovan's Gate to Ulfstead. And as she puffed away, she shouted "La meilleure change a vous!" Sherwood smiled, as Bill and Ben were yelling at each other. He didn't care, as he found a new, or shall we say "old," friend. Appearances *Sherwood/Lafayette *Millie *Connor *Bill and Ben *Rusty *Skarloey *Hank (does not speak) *Peter Sam (does not speak) *Duncan (cameo) *The Trans-Country Engines (cameo) *Derek (cameo) *Gordon (cameo) *Boco (cameo) *Fred (mentioned) *Rheneas (mentioned) *Duke (mentioned) *Sir Robert Norramby (mentioned) *The Tallylyn Railway Engines (mentioned) *Douglas (mentioned) Trivia *The is is the first time, with the exception of Duck, that an engine was proven to be renamed in an episode. *LaFayette is the last name of a famous French general who helped America free from England. Because of recommendation of higher power in England, when he came to the Talyllyn Railway, he was given the name of his builder, Shirewood MacHarold, who is related to Godred MacHarold, being one of the many Sudrians that left the island for France after it mearged with the Kingdom of Alexander. *"La meilleure change a vous" translates, in English, to "the best of luck to you." *This episode includes references to "Double Teething Troubles", "The Switch", and "Duke's Final Run" by SplatterAndDodge. Category:Season 6 Category:TEHGJPTDDDO's Episodes